beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond Borders
Beyond Borders is an American Crime Drama on the CBS network. The first season debuted during the 2015-2016 TV season, on March 16, 2016, after being announced for an earlier date but changed for unspecified reasons. The show was renewed for a second season that began airing on March 8, 2017. On May 14, 2017, CBS announced that Beyond Borders was cancelled after two seasons. Creation and Premise Beyond Borders was created by Erica Messer and is produced by the Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. The show follows the investigative lives of the FBI's International Response Team at Quantico, Virginia. Beyond Borders is the second spin-off of Criminal Minds, was introduced in the episode of the same name, and a good reception by the audience merited it to be green-lit by CBS to premiere in the 2015-2016 TV season. Beyond Borders focuses on the specialized International Division of the FBI tasked with solving crimes and coming to the rescue of Americans who find themselves in danger while abroad. Heading the department is Unit Chief Jack Garrett (Gary Sinise), a seasoned 20-year veteran of the Bureau. The team he trusts with his life includes Matthew Simmons (Daniel Henney), a former military hero with split-second profiling skills he honed on the battlefield, and Russ "Monty" Montgomery (Tyler James Williams), the unit's compassionate, brilliant tech analyst who additionally liaises stateside with the families of those in trouble while his group is far from home. These agents are dedicated to safely returning U.S. residents home by profiling and identifying criminals who are beyond the country's borders. Opening Credits Characters Current *Jack Garrett - Gary Sinise *Clara Seger - Alana De La Garza *Matthew Simmons - Daniel Henney *Russ Montgomery (Monty) - Tyler James Williams *M.E. Mae Jarvis - Annie Funke Recurring/Minor *Mateo Cruz - Esai Morales Former *Lily Lambert - Anna Gunn Seasons *Season One aired from March 16, 2016, to May 25, 2016. *Season Two aired from March 8, 2017, to May 17, 2017. It was also the final season. Season Ratings Averages *Seasonal rankings based on average total viewers. *Ratings averages Live + 7 of first and reruns (on its timeslot) airings. *Reruns and specials ratings NOT included Episodes See the list of episodes. Mothership Criminal Minds was created by Jeff Davis and is produced by The Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. The show follows the investigative lives of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico, Virginia. The unit itself is based entirely on the real-life BAU built by FBI Profiler John Douglas. The show's former main character, Jason Gideon, and current main character, David Rossi, are both partially based on John Douglas himself, with respect to different aspects of their personalities. The show abandons the common format of procedural dramas by focusing more on the criminals and their victims instead of the main cast. Throughout the episodes, quotations from famous philosophers are often recited by the cast. These quotations are relevant to the episode's plot and help to bring the "pieces" of the case together. The main cast usually recites them, mainly being quoted by the prominent character(s) of that episode. Category:Television Category:Series